


Cuddles Are a Must!!

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Artist Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Clinging, Fluff, If you squint you may spot one tiny itty bitty bit of angst when Evan is feeling lonely, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background Evan Hansen & Zoe Murphy, but it goes away almost instantly, movie marathons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Connor is out of town and Evan needs cuddles.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Cuddles Are a Must!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend anna banana who doesnt have an AO3 account](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+anna+banana+who+doesnt+have+an+AO3+account).



> Alright.
> 
> You told me I've been writing too much angst for these boys, so here's some fluff.
> 
> Are you happy now, Anna Banana?

Evan needed cuddles.

That wasn't just a statement, that was a  _ demand.  _

He needed some cuddles or he might just implode with how cuddly he was at the moment. Or destroy the world trying to find someone to cuddle him. 

Whichever came first.

But back to the task at hand.

Evan had woken up that morning at 7 AM. Usually, Connor would still be fast asleep next to him on their bed in their cozy apartment. But this time, Connor had already begun his drive to Chicago where he was helping out a fellow artist that he owed a favor to. He had left at about 5 AM, which meant Evan had missed out on roughly 2 hours of Connor-snuggles. 

All day since he’d woken up Evan had been extremely clingy and cuddly. He wore Connor’s biggest, softest hoodie, and a pair of comfy sweatpants to keep him warm, and made himself a mug of cocoa and toast for breakfast. Then he decided to drive up to Zoe’s to watch some movies with her since they’d missed their last movie weekend together. Throughout the whole movie marathon, Evan was snuggled up next to Zoe, because the only thing that even came close to being as good as Connor-cuddles were Zoe-cuddles. 

It was now 9 PM and Evan was burritoed up in blankets on his and Connor’s bed back at home. Connor should’ve been home an hour ago, but had texted Evan to alert him of a traffic delay. 

And Evan was going to blow up from cuddle withdrawal.

The blond boy stared at the closet door intensely, trying to let his mind wander elsewhere so he wouldn't have to think about how lonely he felt at that moment. Of course, his plot was interrupted when the bedroom door swung open and a tired and dishevelled looking Connor kicked off his shoes and practically collapsed on top of Evan. 

“Jezus fucking christ do I need some cuddles.” the brunet groaned. Evan giggled. Oh he had  _ no  _ idea. “Like, right now.” Connor crawled under the covers and joined Evan in blanket burrito town. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy lovingly, and held on like it was the end of the world.

“Mmph, missed you…” Evan mumbled into Connor’s chest causing the latter to giggle. 

“Mm, yeah?” Connor said quietly. “Well I missed you too, Ev. I may even argue that I missed you more.” Evan scoffed at that, feigning offense.

“ _ Puh-leeze, _ “ Evan snickered. “Ask Zoe - she had to suffer my clinginess today. She’ll tell you that I missed you  _ most _ .” Connor sighed happily and shifted so that he had maximum cuddle-potential. 

“I love you so much, Evan.” He murmured. “You know that?” Evan hummed contentedly.

“Yeah… I know.” He slurred sleepily. “Love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddle no longer sounds like a word.


End file.
